


Старые трюки

by Tivissa



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О пользе длительных пауз в переговорах и шахматных партий</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старые трюки

**Author's Note:**

> Автор умудрился запихнуть в крошечное мини упоминания о событиях произошедших в TOS, TAS, TNG, комиксах и даже умыкнуть информацию из Вояджера.

В его жизни теперь много иронии.  
  
Там. В другом и как ни странно, более совершенном мире, чем здесь и сейчас - Спок стал изгнанником. А для непосвященных – настоящим предателем, сбежавшим на Ромулас ради туманных и странных идей. Гонимый и непонятый собственной расой. За свои убеждения фактически отвергнутый Федерацией, делу которой он посвятил всю жизнь, сражался и умирал, терял близких друзей, похоронил любимого человека. А теперь. В этом времени и в этой вселенной Новый Вулкан вручает ему законное представительство в Совете. Он официальный посол и, по мнению многих, прекрасный дипломат. А знаменитый Энтерпрайз готов доставить его в любую точку галактики.  
  
В такой публичности есть свои недостатки - приходится скрывать свое имя. Настоящее имя. Вулканцев наперечет и кто-нибудь обязательно заметит столь явное совпадение. Представители его расы умны, весьма логичны и вполне способны однажды связать оборванные и тщательно спрятанные концы одной нити. Поэтому теперь он называет себя Селек. Это имя однажды спасло жизнь ему самому и вернуло течение времени в правильное русло. Правильное по мнению Джеймса Тиберия Кирка, чьей неумолимой силой, несгибаемой волей и неуемной энергией старший помощник «Энтерпрайз «всегда возвращался на свое законное место в истории. Место рядом с ним.  
  
Место, которое в этой вселенной не занято. Его молодой и неразумный двойник не видит своего капитана. Взгляд юного Спока не отражает солнечное золото и не восхищается небесной глубиной, он предпочитает тонуть в черной пропасти глаз и запутываться в сети черных кудрей. И самое удивительное капитан не настаивает, не подталкивает и даже не провоцирует. Как когда-то. Очень давно. В другой жизни. И с другими людьми. Возможно, считает себя не вправе… хотя обычно это не останавливало деятельного землянина, чье очарование подобно оружию массового поражения, бьет наповал и без промаха. Скорее всего Джим Кирк просто не испытывает страсти. Только дружеские чувства. И поэтому лишь немного подтрунивает над невозмутимым старпомом. И даже гнев Ниоты Ухуры не может его испугать. Джима вообще мало, что может испугать. Такова его суть. Он скорее разозлится, а потом сделает невозможное. Получит всеобщее признание, восторг всей галактики и жуткий нагоняй от начальства.  
  
 **~**  
  
Вынужденная пауза раздражает молодого капитана. Звездолет на орбите недавно открытой планеты. Новая цивилизация весьма продвинута в технологическом плане, очень дружественна и весьма радушна. Но чужие традиции требуют, чтобы незнакомцы ждали приглашения у порога не меньше пары стандартных земных недель, каждый день – непременно - обмениваясь приветственными и весьма цветистыми речами с хозяевами дома.  
  
Бесстрашного командира «Энтерпрайз» выводит из себя невольное ожидание. Так было всегда. Сколько его помнит Спок. И в этой жизни и в той. Дипломатические миссии не самое любимое занятие Джима. Соблюдение ритуалов, проведение переговоров, дежурные улыбки, заученные выхолощенные речи, длительные перерывы для консультаций и взаимных реверансов. Джим очень сердит. Даже зол. Можно сражаться с врагом. С ромуланцами. Или клингонами. С неизвестными расами и существами, возомнившими себя божественной силой. Но не с собственной бюрократией. Или чужими обычаями. Особенно если они не несут враждебных намерений.  
  
Старший помощник теперь сам дирижирует десятком офицеров отдела по изучению инопланетных культур, потому что капитан сбежал через полутора суток бесконечного потока славословия. Джим раздражен, слегка агрессивен и поэтому не логичен. И выигрывает уже вторую партию у своего партнера. Посол Нового Вулкана, призванный сюда для проведения окончательных переговоров, составляет ему компанию за трехмерными шахматами в капитанской каюте. Селек-Спок чемпион и весьма сильный игрок, обладающий почти двухсотлетним опытом, но нестандартное мышление молодого капитана нередко ставит в тупик. Из каждого поражения вулканец конечно же делает необходимые выводы, накапливая опыт, и третья партия с трудом сводится в ничью. И кажется Джима чуть-чуть отпускает. Он наливает бренди себе и травяной чай гостю, который напряженно, почти не замечая ничего вокруг, изучает расстановку фигур на трех плоскостях. Мягкое прикосновение к плечу вулканца, позволенное только хозяину этой каюты, и улыбка, яркая как земное солнце, отвлекают от очередного анализа партии.  
  
\- Вы заинтригованы?  
  
\- Должен признаться, что да.  
  
\- Вы очень сильный противник, посол, мне каждый раз приходилось искать нестандартные решения.  
  
\- Весьма нестандартные. Но это было любопытно для расширения кругозора.  
  
\- Спок, - Джим называет посла старым и теперь уже тайным именем, а значит - долгий опыт общения подсказывает это безошибочно - спросит о личном. Очень личном. Спрятанном глубоко внутри. Джим любит такие неожиданные вопросы. Словно что-то чувствует. Или знает. К тому же вынужденное бездействие пробуждает его неуемное любопытство. А пожилой вулканец - любимая и до сих пор не разгаданная головоломка. Гость отрывается от изучения расстановки фигур и вопросительно смотрит на капитана. – Какие Вам нравятся женщины?  
  
Джим закусывает губу и застывает в ожидании реакции на свое нахальное и, конечно же, излишнее вторжение на частную территорию. Он словно двенадцатилетний сорванец, тыкающий палкой в неизвестную ему животинку. Сияющие глаза и легкий испуг в глубине.  
  
\- Джим, я не думаю…  
  
\- А может Вам нравятся парни? Спок, честное слово, в Вашем возрасте несерьезно оставаться одному…, - собеседник поднимает бровь, которая тут же прячется под седой челкой и качает головой. Он думает, что мальчик почти подобрался к истине – интуиция никогда не подводила молодого капитана.  
  
\- К тому же, - нахально продолжает Кирк, - в вашем возрасте либидо у вулканцев усиливается. Я знаю, я читал в паре вулканских медицинских трактатов. Я понимаю, полный контроль над своими эмоциями и все такое, но физиологические потребности тела необходимо удовлетворять. Быть здоровым логично, - и Кирк бесцеремонно улыбается довольный собственными неоспоримыми выводами.  
  
Посол тяжело вздыхает – конечно, все банки данных Вулкана оказались на серверах «Энтерпрайз» в момент нападения Нерона. И открытые, и тайные. И после переноса информации в компьютеры новой колонии никто не озаботился их вычистить. Впрочем, даже если бы и вычистили, то любопытный капитан наверняка что-нибудь да припрятал. Тем более ксенобиологию. Тем более о спаривании.  
  
\- Не ответите? – Джим морщит нос, дергает желтую тунику и опирается локтями на стол. – Знаю, что не ответите. Вулканцы жуткие пуритане в этом вопросе, даже странно, учитывая пон-фарр.  
  
Спок подавляет спазм горла и желание прикрыть лицо руками, он остается невозмутим и сдержан, очень надеясь, что щеки не зеленеют и снова лишь приподнимает бровь. Он терпеливо ждет продолжения. Не спеша сообщать капитану интересующие его подробности.  
  
\- А давайте пари? – Джим хитро улыбается. – На партию в шахматы. На желание. Если выиграю я, то задаю Вам вопрос, на который Вы честно отвечаете. Если выигрываете Вы или будет ничья, то загадываете желание тоже Вы.  
  
\- Нелогично полагаться в таком деле на удачу, это научно необоснованно. Тем более мое желание не озвучено. А статистическая составляющая…  
  
\- Ох, перестаньте, Спок, подсчитывать проценты. Я согласен сыграть в неизвестность. Я вообще, знаете ли, рисковый парень.  
  
\- Очаровательно.  
  
Но глядя на Джима, посол сам не замечает, как уже расставляет фигуры для первого хода. Он может проиграть с вероятностью восемьдесят и семь десятых процента, но оставшиеся шансы дают надежду. Но сначала надо выиграть.  
  
У Джима на лбу залегла между бровей морщинка, он постоянно теребит край стола и все время облизывает губы, партнер по игре невозмутимо смотрит на доску и каждый ход делает выверено, с учетом опыта прошлых поражений.  
  
\- Шах, - голос вулканца спокоен, вид невозмутим, но прежде чем Кирк делает ответный ход – посол прикрывает глаза и для знакомого с традициями Вулкана это говорит о многом. Если не обо всем. Выигрыш важен. Он необходим как воздух.  
  
Глаза открываются. Напряженные морщинки вокруг глаз слегка разглаживаются.  
  
\- Мат, - в тоне и в голосе нет торжества, но глаза Спока подозрительно блестят, и губы слегка растягиваются. Это не улыбка. Это даже не тень улыбки. Но почему-то кажется, что положение дел слегка забавляет непроницаемого вулканца.  
  
\- Ух, ты ж! Какая игра! Это было эпически! Ради такого стоило проиграть. - Искрений и неподдельный восторг Джима странным образом греют душу и сердце. - Но как же Вы не хотите говорить со мной о своих предпочтениях. Итак, каково Ваше желание?  
  
\- Поцелуй. – от неожиданности Кирк громко присвистывает, но на лице кроме любопытства нет других эмоций. Он тянется рукой через стол к руке Спока, но тот отрицательно качает головой и манит к себе. – Нет, капитан. В земной традиции.  
  
Спок принял решение, как только услышал о пари. Пора разрешить ситуацию, в которой он оказался, и вероятность того, что Джим отвергнет новый опыт ноль целых пять десятитысячных процента, тем более у капитана уже были связи с мужчинами, правда не вулканцами, и это снижает вероятность быть отвергнутым ровно в два раза. Правда, с человеческими эмоциями никогда не знаешь наверняка. Иногда никакие самые обоснованные расчеты не помогают. Впрочем как и прошлый опыт.  
  
\- Мостик вызывает, капитана.  
  
Корабельные дела напоминают о себе очень не вовремя. Джим подскакивает к интеркому, не спуская блестящих глаз с гостя. Они не разрывают зрительный контакт, пока командир «Энтерпрайз» решает небольшую проблему, требующую его вмешательства, по внутренней связи. Спока что-то отпускает внутри - он понимает, как был напряжен все это время – Джим не счел нужным воспользоваться предлогом, чтобы сбежать от исполнения условий пари.  
  
\- Присядьте здесь. – посол осторожно убирает со стола шахматы, если он все правильно помнит, они все равно окажутся на полу.  
  
\- Но…, - Кирк усаживается напротив Спока, с интересом ожидая продолжения, наклоняется ближе, - … так неудобно…  
  
\- Смотря для чего, - длинный, суховатый палец прижимается к насмешливым губам. – Капитан, я не хочу целовать Вас сюда, - узкая ладонь, испещрённая сетью тонких морщин, ложиться на пах, обтянутый форменными брюками, и чуть оглаживает, - я хочу поцеловать Вас здесь.  
  
Джим задыхается от восторга – Спок знает точно – собственные ментальные щиты трещат по швам. Они слишком близко, они в непосредственном телесном контакте, они уже настроены на одну волну. Капитан смеется и падает на стол, распростёршись перед ним полностью, открываясь для всего, чтобы он ни пожелал, чего бы не захотел. От такого доверия хочется кричать. Но он должен забрать свой приз, и седая голова склоняется ниже. Форма Звездного флота, словно в сговоре со старым вулканцем, застежки и молнии поддаются с первого раза.  
  
Джим мечется под его губами и руками, всхлипывает и стонет, он восхитительно быстро теряет контроль над собой. Впрочем, так было всегда, когда они были вместе. Джим слишком часто использовал обольщение для решения своих проблем и проблем корабля, чтобы полностью отдаться удовольствию. Но Спок хорошо знает на какие кнопки давить, чтобы Джеймс Тиберий Кирк окончательно отпустил себя. И даже в этой вселенной они для него не секрет.  
  
Наслаждение, наконец, достигает своего пика, и напряженное тело обмякает под не по-человечески сильными руками. Вулканцу все время приходилось сдерживать землянина, чтобы тот не упал с небольшого стола.  
  
~  
  
Спок, откинувшись, сидит в кресле, наслаждаясь чужими эмоциями, которые просачиваются через объятия и ментальные щиты. Джим пристроился на подлокотнике тесно прижавшись и слушает, как стучит сердце вулканца, вернее почти гудит, ведь его пульс 240 ударов в минуту.  
  
\- Это нечестно. Ты знал. Ты все знал обо мне, - произносит он в шею, легко притрагиваясь губами, - значит в том мире…  
  
\- Да, Джим, мы были не только друзьями, но и любовниками.  
  
Молодой нахал хихикает и перемещается поцелуем к уху, и, похоже, методом проб и ошибок находит первое слабое место своего патриарха - гул в груди начинает нарастать.  
  
\- Поэтому ты так неодобрительно смотришь на Спока, когда он выказывает свое расположение Ухуре? Назвать это флиртом у меня язык не поворачивается, - прохладный язык вылизывает острый кончик ушной раковины, заставляя сделать паузу, чтобы ответить, но дыхания хватает лишь на короткое:  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Ищи в этом положительные моменты - тогда мы бы точно не были вместе, - Джим целует его в уголок рта. - А знаешь, все-таки это был обман. Трюк, - в сбившемся от тяжелого дыхания голосе Кирка не слышно и нотки протеста.  
  
\- Этому трюку я научился у друга. К тому же я ответил на твой вопрос.


End file.
